Battling Demons
by hydekll
Summary: Ichigo is a police sniper with a lot on his mind. Grimmjow is the psychiatrist that's going to help him work through it, breaking a few ethical rules along the way. Yaoi one shot.


**This one shot is for my very best friend, my number one fan and muse faithNfantasy thanx for being there when I'm beating myself up. You rock girlie. Here is some more Grimm/Ichi for you, crazy ass yaoi fan girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, wish I did but alas not true**

**WARNING-This is Yaoi Grimm/Ichi and there is a lemon in here consider yourself warned.**

**ENJOY MY IMAGINATION! HYDEKLL**

* * *

><p>Rookie cop Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't been on the force long before he was hand picked by his Captain to become a sniper. Young and wet behind the ears the young orange haired newbie jumped at the opportunity. He didn't care that he was replacing another sniper a man who had only been in the special ops task force of the division for only a few months because he had a nervous break down and couldn't hack it. No he didn't care about the statistics that police snipers ranked high on jobs that make you suicidal. No he didn't care about the long grueling hours he would have to spend perched in one position staring at the same target for hours on end. The only thing he'd cared about in his mind was the adrenaline, the talent and skill required to be one of the best if he was to become one of the elite the best of the best a sniper. The respect and admiration alone the job commanded from others on the force was enough to stoke his ego a hundred times over.<p>

As he walked the streets of Karakura Town, his shoulders slumped and he shoved his hands inside his jeans, he wished he had thought about taking the job a little longer than the half a second he took before jumping at the opportunity. He walked with his head bowed biting down on his bottom lip as he thought about what had occurred weeks ago that still affected him. He wore tan jeans with a white t-shirt a red vinyl jacket with the collar up protecting his neck and ears from the cool air. His usually spiky orange hair fell about his face his brown eyes peaking through the soft orange tresses, he couldn't remember the last time he had a hair cut, there were dark rings below his eyes and as he yawned he cupped a hand over his mouth.

He reached his destination a small brownstone that sat in the middle of no place important all the way across town and he was happy to say he didn't know anybody that lived in the area, which was why he chose to venture so far away from his home. He opened the glass door and once inside he put his hands back in his pockets and walked over to the elevator bypassing the directory. After coming to the brownstone for the past three weeks twice a week he already knew where he was going. Without looking up he pressed the button to call the elevator. He sniffled before pulling at his nose then placing his hand back in his pocket. When the elevator dinged open he stepped in looking up only momentarily to press the button to the floor he wanted. He was lost in his thoughts running on auto pilot as his mind continually attacked him with memories he didn't want to relive.

So when the hand caught the closing elevators and the blonde woman stepped in looking at him with such distaste for not holding the elevator he just gave her a sideways glance before looking back down at the floor. They reached her floor first flipping her hair as she stepped off the elevator he heard her mumble under her breath "Asshole." Ichigo scoffed.

"Lady you have no idea." As he rode the elevator the rest of the way up to his floor stepping off he walked right into the doctor's office not bothering to check in with the receptionist a petite busty woman with sea green hair named Nel he walked right into the doctor's office. "Good evening Doc", he said plopping down on a chaise that sat pushed up against a wall. The doctor's office was warm and inviting, the furniture was brown leather, and the desk was a dark mahogany shade, the chairs that sat in front of the desk were leather arm chairs. To the left of the chaise the rookie laid upon was a six foot tall book shelf stocked with different psychology books and to the right hanging on the wall were the doctor's degrees, his medical license and all his certificates of accomplishment. Behind the doctor's desk sat a separate mahogany book shelf on top were the man's awards.

"Hello Ichigo have a seat." The Doctor was busy scribbling at his desk and he didn't look up as the orange haired rookie sighed rather loudly. Ichigo rested his arm over his eyes covering them as the frozen expression of his dead best friend flashed in front of his eyes. He stiffened then jumped up his air caught in his throat. "Is something wrong Ichigo." The doctor asked in monotone gruff voice, he still didn't look up from his work. But being that Ichigo was fifteen minutes early for their appointment the young man didn't see a reason to give the doctor grief about it.

"Naw, just the same shit Doc, the same shit as always." Ichigo swung his legs around planting them on the floor his head was down and he rested his hands on either side of his body on the dark brown leather chaise.

"Have you been taking the medication I prescribed you." The doctor asked, he dropped his pen, looking up at the distraught man in his office. Ichigo shook his head no. "Why do I prescribe you medicine to help you sleep and deal with the anxiety, if you're just going to refuse to take it Ichigo." The doctor folded his hands on the desk. Cocking his head slightly to the slide and squinting his eyes examining the sniper.

"Look Doctor Jaegerjaquez that shit turns me into a zombie, a fucking zombie I can't be a zombie." Ichigo paused his tired eyes scanning the handsome doctor's facial features looking for any sign of pity, he fucking hated pity when he detected none he continued his rant. "I need to feel….it's not right he's dead and I'm here." Ichigo was breathing heavily still looking across the room at his shrink.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a highly sought after clinical psychiatrist with a strong background in post traumatic stress disorders he also dabbled a little in the art of forensic psychiatry. He had a lot of patients on both sides of the law, but something about the young police sniper sparked his interest. True the young man was beyond gorgeous even if he looked like he could do with a good nights rest and his hair looked like it hadn't seen the pointy end of a comb in days. But he was sexy as hell and if it wasn't for the oath he had taken and the fact that it would not only break a shit load of ethical rules but jeopardize the little progress he had made with the officer he would have the young man bent over his desk screaming his name.

But as it was he was the young man's doctor and his main concern had to be getting him better and through his post traumatic stress. Standing up and walking around his desk loosening his golden tie. He leaned on his desk folding his arms across his chest. Ichigo followed the man with his eyes intently as he floated around his desk, he looked all business but Ichigo knew that this was just a facade, underneath that navy blue suit, crisp button up shirt gold tie there was an animal that screamed to be unleashed. The doctor fixed his purple squared framed Dolce and Gabana glasses on his face, then ran a hand through his soft blue spiky hair before he spoke.

"Well I can prescribe you something else Ichigo if you like, but that would be the fourth one we've tried." Grimmjow cocked his head to the side studying his patient.

"Ugh, whatever doc, whatever." Ichigo fell back on the chaise lying back looking up at the white ceiling. "How long will I continue to feel this way Doctor Jaegerjaquez" He asked tears prickling at his eyes but none falling.

"That depends on you Ichigo and I told you that you can call me Grimmjow." The doctor said crossing his ankles as he sat on the edge of his desk with arms still crossed.

"Well if that's the case then I guess I'll be this way forever."

"Not if you try harder."

"What do you think I've been doing. Do you think I want to be this way." Ichigo whipped his head to the right to look at the offending shrink.

"No that's not what I meant, Ichigo." Grimmjow softened his expression and gave Ichigo a soft smile before turning around and reaching for his pen and pad, then crossing the distance between himself and his patient he sat in a leather arm chair that was a few feet away and facing Ichigo on the chaise. "You come here every session and only give me a small amount of information only letting me in the tiniest recesses of your mind, you will never get better if you don't face your demons."

"I am facing them, I see them all the time in every place I go, when I close my eyes, when I open them, I see Renji's face. I see his face on strangers face I can't take out my damn trash or check my mail without being assaulted by a memory of Renji." Grimmjow didn't speak he just scribbled on his pad. "What are you writing doc."

"This and that." Grimmjow answered much to Ichigo's dismay. "Tell me do you think that you made a fatal error in judgement by shooting and killing your friend."

"Isn't it obvious that's why we're here because I do." Ichigo jumped up again planting his feet on the floor his legs shoulder length apart his hands rested on the chaise on either side of him.

"Oh, is it. I thought we were here for another reason." Grimmjow stated plainly and once again he scribbled on his pad.

"Stop pulling my chain doc, since you know how I feel why don't you tell me why I'm here." Ichigo asked.

"Only you can truly answer that question truthfully and once you do that I can assure you that your recovery will go much smoother." Grimmjow crossed his legs placing the pen behind his right ear and folding his hands in his lap resting them on top of the pad.

"So you think my omission earlier when I said I felt guilty for shooting my friend was a lie." Ichigo demanded who the hell did this doctor think he was. Grimmjow chuckled lightly. "Are you fucking insane do you laugh at your patients often doc."

"No" the doctor regained his composure. "My apologies Ichigo, I want you to get better I do, but you are very resistant to treatment. I prescribe you medication you refuse to take them and then you won't open u-."

"I just did you dick wad."

"Not all the way, let's talk about these dreams you're always having."

"I don't want to talk about that today." Ichigo crossed his arms and looked away from the doctor a scowl on his face.

"How about the day you were suppose to kill your best friend, I'm still shaky on the details. Now you said you had no idea he worked for this crime lord and that you were surpris-"

"I don't want to talk about that either." Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Three weeks twice a week and no progress, that's it Ichigo no more accommodating you. I'm done, I know when to throw in the towel and this is me throwing it."

"Accommodating." Ichigo asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Every session I allow you to speak about whatever you want skating around the real issue that brings you here. The fact that your best friend and room mate was a big time human smuggler and worked for a major crime lord and that the day you found out was also the day you had to put a bullet in his head. I figured in due time you would come to terms with that and be able to speak about it but of course you are going to be stubborn to the very end, I even agreed to see you after hours so that you would feel comfortable coming here thinking that it would ease your tension and still nothing. No more Ichigo I am referring you to someone else."

"What no that's not what I want Doctor Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow stood up and walked back to his desk to get his referral pad. "Doc are you listening to me." He was but he was at the end of his rope with the rookie cop, Ichigo needed help and since he wasn't allowing him to help he would find him someone who would. Grimmjow felt a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't give up on me doc. I need you, I'm comfortable with you."

Grimmjow had his hand on his referral pad but he was frozen in place at the vulnerability that leaked from the orange haired male's voice. "This is what's best for you Ichigo." He finally spoke "You are too comfortable with me and I with you, I don't think I can help you. I'm going to send you to a man I've referred patients to in the past I trust him he will take good care-"

"I was happy."

"What" Grimmjow let go of his referral pad and turned to the cop who had his head lowered, Ichigo dropped his hand from the man's shoulder his long orange hair hid his face from the doctor as his shoulders slumped and his arms dangled at his side.

"I was happy that I was given the order to shoot Renji." The man finally admitted, he shivered at the words that left his body. "I feel guilty for feeling happy."

"Why were you happy Ichigo." The doctor turned his body so that now he was facing the orange haired male.

"When I realized what Renji was and how bad he was my anger about that paled in comparison to him lying to me for all the years we had been friends and I was just itching to pull the trigger and when the captain said go I squeezed the damn trigger without a second thought." He shook his head and Grimmjow saw the tears fall to the floor as Ichigo breathed in, shuddering as he did so. "I think everyone knows how evil I am at the precinct."

"You're not evil Ichigo."

"Like hell I am." He raised his head the tears steadily falling but he made no effort to wipe them away. "You are sexy as hell doc." Grimmjow caught his breath and shook his head did he just hear that right. "Those blue eyes of yours sizing me up every time I come in here." The doctor was speechless. "I guess I was just afraid that if I let you see the darkness, you wouldn't want me like you do and would look at me like an animal just like everybody else does."

"You're not an animal….terribly flawed yes, but nothing I can't help you fix." Ichigo's eye brightened.

"So you're not referring me to someone else." Grimmjow shook his head.

"Now how can I send away the man of my erotic dreams after he just called me sexy." Ichigo cocked eyebrow.

"Is that righ-" He was cut off when Grimmjow grabbed the back of his neck bringing the cop to his body and bringing their lips together. It took the rookie by shock at first before he soon melted into the kiss he ran his tongue over over the parting of the doctor's lips the man gave a slight chuckle allowing the young cop to explore his mouth.

"Cinnamon and chocolate, your fucking delectable doctor." Ichigo smiled against the man's lips before biting the lower and forcing his tongue in the man's mouth exploring the man's hot wet deliciousness.

Grimmjow wasn't an impulsive person not in the slightest but today was different and he knew tomorrow he would pay dearly for this mistake, but for now the only words that kept playing in his mind's eye was 'fuck it. He just called you delectable' Grimmjow pulled the cop closer to his body grinding their clothed erections against each other eliciting an animalistic moan from the sniper.

"I want it doc don't fucking tease me." Ichigo husked out and he wasted no time as he began tugging the doctor's golden tie loose. Grimmjow chuckled again at the cop's impatience. The man released the other's lips staring at him in both confusion and annoyance.

"What's so damn funny doc." He asked not really caring for the answer as Grimmjow grabbed him by the waist turning them to switch places so that Ichigo's back was now to his desk picking the orange haired man up then placing him on his desk, then removing his glasses sitting them on his desk.

"Nothing important, you just so damn hungry aren't you." Ichigo didn't like what the doctor was implying pushing on the doctor's chest before trying to jump off the desk. But Grimmjow gently grabbed him by the back of his hair pulling his head back exposing the young's man neck and as he trailed kisses up the exposed flesh he felt Ichigo quivering in his grasp. He nipped at the crook of his neck before sinking his teeth in the man's flesh drawing blood, the cop groaned in pain.

"Gaah. You're such a fucking tease doc." Ichigo stated "Don't start something unless you intend to finish it." There was no reply as the doctor let go of his soft orange hair. Ichigo shrugged out of his red jacket, his white shirt following tossing it aside somewhere on the floor. Grimmjow traced the lines of Ichigo's chest licking his lips as his eyes traveled down and resting on the orange curly hair just above the waistline to his jeans. Using the tips of his fingers Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back on his desk unfastening his pants and then pulling them along with his white boxer briefs from his body, the cop laying back on his desk had the hugest smirk on his face he knew he was blessed.

"Aren't we cocky, I guess I should write that down later."

"Yeah sue me. So how about now you strip for me doc."

"Now now officer Kurosaki in this office I'm your superior. So I'll be giving you the orders."

"HA" Ichigo sat up and the doctor pushed him back down "Good luck with that doc." Ichigo went from turned on to pissed off in 3 point 5 seconds. He sat back up and glared at his doctor daring the man to push him back down, ever since the incident with Renji, Ichigo had problems with taking orders.

"What is it Ichigo don't like being told what to do." Grimmjow asked as Ichigo jumped down from his desk bending over to pick his pants up from the floor. The doctor grabbed his shoulder and the cop snapped swinging the doctor around by the collar of his shirt and pushing him into the wall knocking some of his pictures and certificates off the wall. Ichigo half expected the doctor to look shocked maybe yell at him, but the man had the most calmest expression on his face. Grimmjow's serene face broke into the most feral grin the rookie had ever seen and the anger that he had felt melted away as it was replaced with lust. Using both of his hands Ichigo ripped the man's shirt open the buttons popping off as Ichigo smashed his lips against the doctor's once more as he tore the man's shirt from his body.

"Do me a favor doc don't say shit else, I don't want you fucking this up for us."

"Me, I'm not the one who's acting bipolar." Grimmjow didn't mean that, in no way was the rookie in his professional opinion bi polar, but something in the doctor's playful banter put the young cop at ease. Ichigo smirked at the doctor.

"Is that you're professional opinion."

"Jury still out." The doctor answered playfully. Ichigo made quick work of the doctor's pants freeing the man's aching erection. Stroking it with his right hand placing the thumb in the leaking slit, the doctor's mouth fell open in a silent O.

"So while the jury's still out how bout you." He gave the doctor's member a particularly forceful tug. "and I break a couple of ethical laws." He tugged at the hardened member in his hand and Grimmjow's hips jerked forward. Growling at the orange haired sniper he grabbed the man by his slender waist picking him up, Ichigo wrapped his legs around the doctor lowering his head to capture the man's lips in a heated kiss once more.

Ichigo continued stroking the doctor his pre cum slicking his member, the doctor lifted the cop up so that Ichigo can place the doctor's member at his unprepared entrance, Ichigo released Grimmjow's lips as he slowly lowered himself onto the doctor, quivering as he did so.

"Fffuuck Gah gah." Ichigo choked out as he continued to lower himself, Grimmjow relished in the tight heat of the cop, it felt oh so good to be oh so wrong.

How long had they been frozen in that spot in the middle of the doctor's office, if someone walked in on this open display, if would be Grimmjow's medical license for sure, but he didn't care, the only thing he wanted right now was to explore Ichigo's tight heat and as the tight ring of muscles began to loosen around his member, Ichigo braced himself with both his hands on either shoulder lifting himself up to slam back down on the doctor.

Grimmjow dug his nails in the soft flesh of Ichigo's ass as he helped move the sniper up and down on him. They moved into a comfortable rhythm as their breathing picked up, sweat beads began to form on Grimmjow's head as his hair began to stick to his face.

Ichigo brought his head down to capture the man's lips in a sloppy kiss.

"Gaaaaahhh Grim." Ichigo screamed throwing his head back the pleasure sensation rolling through his body in sharp waves. "Fuck there…..there." He panted out. The doctor knew what he meant slamming Ichigo's back up against his bookshelf some of the books tumbling to the floor, the doctor began pounding into Ichigo's pleasure center.

"Fuck yes…..there…...there." Ichigo chanted as the doctor continued to slam into him with full force. His body on total sensation over load sky rocketing to new heights as he shot his seed all over his chest and Grimmjow's without so much as touching himself. "Fffff-Fuck Doc." He choked out as the doctor filled him before resting his head on the sniper's shoulder trying to catch his breath.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around the man's neck, kissing the top of his head. Before resting his head back on the book shelf.

"Now prescribe me that and I'll be alright doc." Grimmjow chuckled pulling himself from the orange haired rookie and then lowering the man back to the floor.

"Is that right." Ichigo smiled at the man before nodding. Grimmjow placed a tender kiss on his lips, that was the first time he actually saw a real smile from him, yeah true he always gave him a sadistic grin or a sly smile here a sarcastic smirk there but nothing this genuine. This was a breakthrough. He knew that Ichigo would probably carry the death of his former friend with him for the rest of his life, that he could never change but in this moment as long as Ichigo knew he had the doctor everything would be okay; he would be okay.

"So." Ichigo spoke breaking the Psychiatrist from his thoughts as he walked back over to the desk where his clothes laid. "You think Nel caught any of that." The voice that boomed through the door made both men jump.

"She sure did."


End file.
